livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rak'tan Veragni(Trogdor1992)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common(Venza), Infernal, Orc, Elven Deity: Cortesia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open http://www.enworld.org/forum/showthread.php?t=470306 Background for Rak'tan Veragni Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (5 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (2 pts +2Racial) CON: 15 +2 (7 pts) INT: 14 +2 (2 pts +2Racial) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (2 pts -2Racial) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (2) + FC (1) (Class 1) + CON (0) + FC (0) (Class 2) AC: 17 = + DEX (2) + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (5) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (2) + Misc (0) CMD: 16 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +4 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (2) Will: +1 = (0) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 25% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greatsword: Attack: +3 = (1) + Ability (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: None Weapon 2: Attack: +0 = (0) + Ability (0) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 0d00+0, Crit: 00/x0, Special: None Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Cha) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 HP) Darkness: Can cast Darkness once per day(caster level=class level) Fiendish Sorcery: Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodlines treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcerer class abilities. Resistance: +5 Resistance to cold/fire/electric Darkvision: Darkvision 60ft Skilled: +2 to Bluff and Stealth Class Features Fighter Armor/Weapons: All simple/martial/shields(except tower), All Armors Bonus Feats: At first level and every even numbered level fighters gain bonus feats Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Lightning Reflexes (1st level): +2 to reflex throws Combat Reflexes (1st level Fighter): Can make additional Attacks of Opportunity equal to Dex bonus Traits Armor Expert: Armor check penalty reduced by 1, minimum 0 Poverty Stricken: +1 to survival and Survival is always a Class Skill Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (2) + INT (2)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Fighter) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 2 0 0 0 +2 (Skilled) Climb 3 1 3 2 -3 +0 Craft ( )* 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -3 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal* 0 0 0 0 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng)* 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 1 0 1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( )* 0 0 0 0 +0 Ride* 3 1 3 2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 1 0 0 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 2 -3 +2 (Skilled) Survival* 2 0 0 1 +1 (Poverty-Stricken) Swim* -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Shield 0 gp 0 lb Greatsword (Melee) 50 gp 8 lb Weapon (Ranged) 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Container (e.g. Backpack) 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0 gp 0 lb Item 0.00 gp 0 lb = Totals: 100.00 gp 38 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 50 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -100 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 50 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 22 Height: 6'4" Weight: 230lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Skin Color: Red Appearance: Long Hair, Red skin, Ram-like horns Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Background His parents having died at a young age, Rak'tan always felt alone on the streets of Venza. This feeling of loneliness, along with his good hearted nature and having nothing left to care for turned him to the path of adventuring when he reached adulthood. Having just turned 22, he has decided to start looking for adventurer's work, so he heads off to the Dunn Wright Inn. Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals Awaiting approval *Approval (October, 12, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) Level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1 Category:Awaiting Approval